


我家兔子有一点不一样

by Orez



Category: V - Fandom
Genre: Jeon Jungkook & Kim Taehyung | V are Best Friends, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22751827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orez/pseuds/Orez
Summary: 发情期兽人果vsomage主人泰
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V
Kudos: 7





	我家兔子有一点不一样

·兔人形态果vsOmage主人泰  
·人设ooc，带有一点养成系  
·短车  
·不喜勿喷

·  
"我伸手去摸它的时候它竟然咬我了……"  
"平时很乖的，到了发情期真的好凶啊……"  
"啥也不吃，那个眼神都能吓死我一个Alpha。"  
大家的兔子都是这样的吗，金泰亨退出了网页，怀疑的看着对面闪着亮晶晶大眼的兔子。  
"柾国啊，过来。"  
田柾国听到主人召唤他，飞一般的跑来冲向金泰亨，金泰亨抚摸着他的背，他舒服的眯起了眼，一米八大个窝在金泰亨怀里，完全没有发情期兔子的攻击性。  
兔子一般会在三四个月后发情……可他的兔子完全没有发情的迹象，照样粘人……  
难道因为是兽人所以和普通兔子不一样吗？虽然这很有可能，但金泰亨还是放心不下。  
他给身为兽医的金硕珍打了电话。  
"兽人和普通兔子的发情期是一样的。"  
"是吗哥？可是我看柾国完全没有发情的迹象……"  
电话那头沉默了一会儿，最后说:"你还是以防万一去买点工具啥的……就是兽人专用的情趣用品，刺激刺激他，实在不行带他来检查。"  
"唔……我试试哥。"  
·  
金泰亨一下班就去买了情趣用品，他还是第一次进成人用品店，一进去就有暧昧的气氛铺面而来，虽然是兽人的情趣用品店，但也和普通人的没什么两样。  
"要这款兔女郎的……"  
"您家的是兔型兽人？"  
"是的……"金泰亨不知道他为什么这么问，只想快点买好这羞耻的东西早点解决了田柾国的发情期。  
"发情期的公兔很猛的，多买些吧。"  
掌柜的似乎早有所闻，又给金泰亨推荐了几款东西，还特别提醒了用法和公兔发情注意事项，金泰亨听的面红耳赤，也不知道掌柜的是不是在忽悠他，晕晕乎乎的买好了一大袋。  
一回家就如他所料，田柾国庞大的身躯扑了上来，他手上拿着一大袋袋子，差点没稳住身子。  
他看给田柾国准备的胡萝卜已经吃完了，就带他去了屋里。  
田柾国很乖巧的被主人摁在了床上，两只兔耳晃来晃去的，金泰亨打开了袋子他就全神贯注的打量着。  
"柾国啊，发情期还是要过的，我给你买了这个……"  
他拿出了袋子里的兔女郎模型，俗称"让所有公兔都痴迷的月兔姐姐"，虽然在掌柜的唠叨下已经有了些免疫，但亲手拿出月兔姐姐一本正经的跟田柾国解释还是让他有些脸红。  
"这个月兔姐姐可以帮你……还有这个，能暂时抚慰一下……"  
田柾国的兔子耳朵垂了下来，他只觉得主人脸红的样子万分好看，他接过了主人递来的"玉兔姐姐"，这质感还不如金泰亨香香软软的身子，还有一股塑料橡胶的味道。  
金泰亨把一切都解释完了，看着田柾国一动不动的抱着"月兔姐姐"，好像挺满意的样子就松了一口气。  
哦，对了，要打开催情剂。  
这是专门为发情期兔子打造的，特别是田柾国这种发情期发情表现不明显的，和人一样，要是不满足自己的性欲……  
按照金硕珍的话来说就是:  
"兔兔要是不好好解决自己的性欲是很容易抑郁的！"  
所以他在房间里喷了一大堆，为了解决田柾国的性欲，不能让他的小兔子抑郁了！  
兽人发情可不是像他一样注射抑制剂就能解决的。  
金泰亨把一切都照料好后就把田柾国独自一人关在了房间里，他要让他的小兔子享受单人的床上时光。  
他觉得自己简直是天下最好的主人，特地奖赏了自己一盒草莓。  
原谅他好奇，在经过一两个小时候，就爬到门口贴在门上好好听着。  
没动静？  
他又换了个姿势，终于听到了一点喘息声。  
"呼……呜呜……"  
这看起来像个偷窥狂，金泰亨尽量催眠自己这是在关心田柾国的性欲问题。  
然而金泰亨却越听越不对劲。  
"呜……呜呜……"  
听起来像哭声。  
这让他想起了刚捡到田柾国时，他就是因为害怕而不停的呜咽着，小兔子总喜欢忍着哭，断断续续的从牙缝间泻出一点哭声。  
这不会是……把柾国爽哭了吧？  
但他却想到了另外一种可能。  
无良商家售卖无良商品，对顾客造成重大伤害，一想到有这种可能，就在脑子里循环了多遍他家小兔子因为无良商品而痛苦的样子，金泰亨就不假思索的开了门。  
不过好像是兔子先开门扑到他怀里来，把他直接撞到了地上。  
"没事吧？柾国？"  
金泰亨一抬头就对上了田柾国那双通红的眼睛，还有因为忍耐都咬出血来的嘴唇。  
小兔子这是被欺负了。  
虽然小时候很爱哭，但是渐渐适应环境后就变得越来越坚强了。  
长大后更是开启了举铁生活，用一米八和八块腹肌的大个每天黏在金泰亨身上，金泰亨甚至怀疑他不是一只兔子。  
他按照小时候的方法抚摸着田柾国的背，挠着他的肚皮，殊不知他们现在的动作有多暧昧。  
金泰亨整个人被压在了地上，这只大兔子一直用下身拱着他，因为金泰亨的抚摸发出舒服的"呼呼"声，衣衫已被汗浸湿，最后实在受不了就干脆扯了下来。  
金泰亨被他的大动作吓了一跳，想起来却被田柾国压的死死的，他感觉到有什么东西顶着他，田柾国跨坐他他身上，用那处蹭着他的小腹。  
夭折了，田柾国这是把他当发情对象了。  
"唔……主人……哥……泰亨哥……呜呜，好难受。"  
"别哭别哭，你先起来……"金泰亨手忙脚乱的帮田柾国擦着眼泪:"到屋里去，到屋里去有东西可以帮你解决。"  
他好不容易支起了半个身子，却又被田柾国压了下去。  
田柾国直接撕了他的衣服，扒了裤子扒开了他的腿。  
金泰亨感觉下身一凉，随后最后一道防线也被扒了。  
田柾国解着自己的皮带，趁这个时候金泰亨立马起身想要逃到别处。  
他家兔子发情了，发情对象竟然是他。  
他从未想过有一天会在家里光溜溜的跑来跑去找地方躲。  
田柾国很快就解了皮带，兔子跑起来勇猛的很，金泰亨家就一个客厅和一间卧室，其他就是浴室厨房，躲来躲去也不知道躲哪里，最终还是被田柾国抓住了手腕。  
田柾国把金泰亨的手反过来放在了身后，他的整个身子都已变成了潮红，田柾国不知道怎么解决，只知道不停的顶着他。  
他在金泰亨大腿间蹭来蹭去，大腿内侧的肌肤特别柔软，金泰亨却被蹭的火辣辣的疼，皮肤上都被蹭起了红痕。  
他扭动的身子不停地挣扎着，却被田柾国看到了那个蜜洞。  
"柾国啊，你就插这……"他记得金泰亨拿着月兔姐姐给他演示过:"就是这个洞，插这个洞能解决。"  
找到这个洞了。  
他把那物从大腿间抽出，顶端已经分泌出了一些黏液，他一手抓着金泰亨的两只手，一手扶着他对准了那蜜洞。  
"喂……田柾国，要做扩张。"  
金泰亨知道自己肯定逃不了，自己碰上了这样一只色兔子，但他没想到田柾国会想直接进来。  
"要做扩张柾国……会很痛的。"  
田柾国耳朵里听到的只有一片轰鸣，他那处实在太大了，更别说还没做扩张，只进去了一个头金泰亨就痛的哇哇乱叫。  
田柾国继续往前推送，金泰亨甚至有了自己做扩张的想法，可怕的是，他心中的某处渴望正在被慢慢激发，一发不可收拾。  
摩擦起火。  
他被强制发情了，但下身还是有强烈的撕裂感刺激着他。  
他要拿抑制剂。  
田柾国只顾着做自己身下的事，他就趁这个时候抬脚踢了他的腿。  
那物硬从金泰亨身体里拔了出来，金泰亨转身又被田柾国的手臂紧紧的圈在一块地方。  
他用力扇了田柾国一巴掌，田柾国被打愣了，又"呜呜呜"的哭了起来，一时不敢碰金泰亨，但两只手臂还是把金泰亨圈的死死的，让他无处可逃。  
他绝对很爱很爱田柾国，金泰亨想。  
从来没有正眼看过哪个Alpha，更别说把身体给他，不过以现在的形式来看自己也无路可逃。  
兽人虽然没有Alpha的信息素可以来压制Omage，但发情的Omage们都是淫荡的主，光看田柾国那处的雄伟就让金泰亨太阳穴直跳，气血冲头。  
虽然不敢碰金泰亨，两只大眼睛还哗啦啦的流着泪，但田柾国还是继续着他的流氓行为，把金泰亨圈在墙角用色情的眼光扫视他。  
他这是走了什么运捡到了这只色兔子！  
下身已经有了黏腻感，一人一兽默默地看着对方，一时间情节有些尴尬。  
"还是给我拿抑制剂吧……柾国……"  
几乎是乞求的语气，金泰亨呜咽着，也不知道在求什么。  
他知道田柾国也不好受，两个都在发情期的人碰撞在一起脑子里除了做爱就是做爱。  
田柾国看着身下眼神涣散的主人，两只手捂着私密部，鼻尖都附上了潮湿的气息，他只想把头深深埋进他的身体里，因为周围突然起来的香味让他眷恋十分，而香味的源头就是金泰亨。  
这回轮到金泰亨哭了，这小兽人竟然让他发了情，时间久了连抑制剂都拯救不了。  
他认命的被田柾国扒开了腿，那处一张一合的分泌着黏液，金泰亨下身也已硬的不行，这些都印在那双圆圆的兔子眼里。  
田柾国长了记性，知道自己让主人疼着了，这次慢了点进去，但那毕竟是金泰亨还没发情的情况下，现在这么缓慢对于发情的金泰亨来说就是一种煎熬。  
他尽量忍着，虽然他很想让田柾国就这样一冲到底，Omage的本性让他羞耻的很，被自己的兽人上了这件事也让他羞耻的很。  
田柾国像是憋久了，等到全部进入他的主人身体里时，还算清醒的亲了亲金泰亨的鼻尖，但仅几秒钟停留的时间，就开始疯一般的撞击。  
"唔……等一下柾国……太快了太快了……"  
第一次打开身体让别人进入，虽然内心已是各种不堪入目的画面，但一时间也是承受不住。  
"发情的公兔很猛的……"  
他想到了情趣店老板的话。  
田柾国用兔牙撕咬着他的脖颈，他开始怀疑兔子是不是温顺的食草动物，这不是一般的猛。  
"嗯……啊……"  
金泰亨被抓住了把柄，田柾国只觉得他突然变高的声调万分好听，就找准了那点顶撞着。  
"唔……这个时候……脑子怎么这么清醒……"金泰亨把头靠在兔子胸口上"懂得顶撞那里，嗯？"  
他夹紧了穴，田柾国倒吸了一口凉气，整个兔头都冒起了火来，更加卖力的冲撞着，只不过这次毫无章法，像是单纯的野兽交合。  
偶尔擦过那里就会爽的大叫，金泰亨也被欲望冲昏了头脑，什么淫荡的话都说了出来。  
"柾国柾国……太爽了太爽了，太爽了呜呜呜……"  
他被翻了个身，两手抵在墙壁上，以后入的姿势继续享受这场性爱之欢。  
他握住自己的柱身蹭着墙壁，又上下撸动着，最后射在了墙壁上。  
有黏液顺着墙壁留下，田柾国做的狠了，抓着他的头发把他摁在了墙壁上，脸上全是自己的味道，这让金泰亨有种变态的欢愉感。  
兔子有时候会俯下身咬着他耳朵，恶趣味般的喊着"主人主人"或是"泰亨哥"，他的耳朵毛茸茸的，顺着金泰亨脊背亲吻时有种奇艺的瘙痒感  
Omage的肚子变得鼓鼓的，像是怀孕了一般，他想过自己会怀孕，因为确实有兽人让Omage怀孕的例子。  
但他来不及想这么多，生殖腔不断的被填满，昏了又做做了又昏，像是全世界只剩下和田柾国做爱这件事，大多数时候是被田柾国顶着自己生殖腔的时候疼醒的，他由着他去了，让里面盛满了他家兔子的精液。  
像是被丢进了冰冷的大西洋里，他渴求火热，田柾国就是火热，得到了火热又感觉冷热交加，只能在水中飘着。  
·  
"喂？"  
"哦，我是您上次去的那家情趣店的老板……"  
"有什么事吗？"金泰亨回想到那天发生的事就不由得打了个寒颤，瞟了一眼在沙发上啃胡萝卜的田柾国。  
"对不起啊……上次给你的催情剂我拿错了，那是普通的芳香剂……"  
金泰亨道了声"没关系"，就默不作声的挂了电话。  
田柾国又去厨房拿了包胡萝卜，用无辜的眼神看着顿在原地的金泰亨。  
兔子的眼睛，又大又圆，眨巴眨巴的十分可爱，他咬了一口胡萝卜，看到主人盯着他，以为是要吃他的胡萝卜，便又拿出一根走过去递给金泰亨。  
"……"  
这小子现在装的纯洁可爱，鬼知道那天把他折腾的有多猛，以这演技可以提名奥斯卡影帝。  
"我不吃胡萝卜。"金泰亨生着闷气，自己就这样傻乎乎的被一只色兔子吃到了还有点不甘心。  
"主人不吃也行。"田柾国并没有打算收回胡萝卜:"但是肚子里的小兔子要吃。"  
-END-


End file.
